


Black Eyes Opening

by human_wreckage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Directly after S9E23 "Do You Believe In Miracles?", Gen, One-shot Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_wreckage/pseuds/human_wreckage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Mark of Cain had turned Dean fully?</p><p>Reaction to the final scene in S9E23. Mostly hypothetical, entirely a commentary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyes Opening

Hell is a boiling mass of hate, heat, and pain on any given day, but the day Dean Winchester became a demon, Hell stopped for a moment.

The breath came in, and was held, entirely unprepared for the addition to the ranks.

Demons of all types and creeds found themselves totally taken by surprise.

 _T_ _he_ Dean Winchester… a demon?

The rolling began again, a fever-pitch of a truly epic scope, all of Hell bubbling up in either frenzied smug joy, or boiling anger.

This was the Dean Winchester who Hunted.

This was the Dean Winchester who hated their kind with a passion unrivaled save perhaps for his brother.

And he was _theirs_ —their kin, their brother, their newbie.

He had been to Hell before, spent years on the rack, getting flayed, being made whole, repeating, then becoming the Righteous Man who tortured in Hell.

But he had been pulled by that bastard with Wings.

Now he suffered, what he would have considered, at least, a fate worse than death.

Demon.

The Demon Dean Winchester.

Still walking around in his own meat suit.

Hell thought it could hear Heaven weeping in that moment.

Perhaps Cain was weeping too, wherever he was.

That awful First Blade.

That terrible Mark of his.

Death brought in the form of Metatron’s blade, a foot of Angelic metal and intention piercing him so close to the heart.

Their King of Hell, that enterprising prick Crowley, was awakening him into their dark order.

But above all, Hell was collectively smug to have finally claimed Dean Winchester, irrevocably, as one of its own.

Kevin Tran, Ash with the Mullet, Sarah Winchester, Mrs. Tran, Jessica who would have been a Winchester, and even John Winchester, who was as unreachable as God was—not a one escaped the feeling that a bright light had been swallowed up by the darkness; that immortality in the form of a demon was no immortality at all, but the true death of everything Dean Winchester was, is, could have been, and stood for.

As for Dean Winchester himself, he opened black eyes and was only aware that his body felt like dead weight, that he wasn’t hungry save for death, destruction, and mayhem.

And Sam, in the other room, had no idea the loss destiny had dealt him.


End file.
